The Unbreakable Love
by gabriellenott
Summary: Aku cantik dan cerdas, seluruh penghuni Hogwart senang ketika berada disisiku begitu juga sebaliknya. Banyak murid laki-laki Hogwart yang memuja kecantikanku dan mengejarku, namun tak ada satupun yang bisa mencuri hatiku kecuali —dia—
1. Chapter 1

**_Berlatarkan suasana di Hogwart. Ada perang. Ada voldemort. Oliver wood dkk seangkatannya yang dibuku merupakan senior Hermione menjadi seangkatan di Ff ini._**

_Ruang kelas pelajaran Transfigurasi, awal tahun ke enam._

"Ms. Granger? Bisa kah anda membantuku mengumpulkan perkamen milik teman-temanmu? Saya sedikit membutuhkan bantuan saat ini" Suara professor McGonagall tak sedikitpun menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Lamunan tentang Cinta Pertamanya yang tak kunjung terbalas. Cinta yang dihalangi dengan lubang besar menganga.

Ya, statusnya sebagai penyihir sederhana dan berstatus 'darah lumpur' membuat lubang besar tersebut menganga semakin lebar. Semakin lebar sehingga membuatnya tidak memiliki nyali untuk menyebrangi lubang yang menganga tersebut untuk mendekati lelaki 'berdarah murni' yang kaya raya dan tampan tersebut, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Ms. Granger?" Tanya professor McGonagall khawatir sebab pertanyaan nya tadi tidak direspon sedikitpun oleh murid kesayangannya tersebut. Sontak Hermione pun tersadar dari lamunannya "Ya professor? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hermione, professor McGonagall mengurungkan niat nya untuk meminta bantuan kepada muridnya tersebut "Sebaiknya kau istirahat diruang kesehatan Ms. Granger. Sepertinya kau kelelahan, kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun dan tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan di kelasku lagi".

"Ya professor, saya merasa sangat lelah hari ini" jawab Hermione lesu sambil merapihkan buku-buku tebalnya

_Ya professor. Jatuh cinta kepada Casanova Hogwart berwajah sepucat rembulan tersebut selama enam tahun ini telah membuatku lelah, sangat kelelahan. _Gumam Hermione dalam hatinya.

Professor McGonagall mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Hermione yang masih cemberut ke Lavender yang sedang sibuk dengan bedak nya disamping Hermione, " Ms. Brown? Ku yakin kau mendengar perkataanku yang tidak direspon oleh Ms. Granger. Tolong bantu saya mengumpulkan perkamen milik teman-temanmu".

"Baik professor". Jawab Lavender lembut sambil merapihkan make up nya yang sudah rapih dan segera menjalakan perintah dari guru transfigurasi nya tersebut.

Saat hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang kelas, langkah gontai Hermione terhenti oleh perkataan professor McGonagall.

"Hmm. Hermione tunggu. Kurasa kau butuh bantuan Mr. Wood untuk mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan"

"Terimakasih professor. Tapi saya rasa saya sanggup berjalan sendiri ke ruang kesehatan—".

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Hermione terkejut sebab lengannya sudah ditarik oleh lengan kekar Oliver Wood. Kapten Quidditch yang seksi dan murah senyum yang dipuja banyak kaum hawa penghuni Hogwart.

"Terimakasih" kata professor McGonagall sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Wood.

Setelah tersenyum kearah professor McGonagall dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat ribuan bahkan jutaan wanita berlutut didepannya, Oliver segera membawa Hermione ke ruang kesehatan seperti yang diperintahkan professor McGonagall kepadanya.

Selama perjalanan dari depan ruang kelas transfigurasi di lantai dua menuju keruang kesehatan di lantai enam, Hermione yang berjalan didepan Wood dapat merasakan tatapan Wood yang sedari tadi berjalan mengerkor dibelakang sesuai perintah nya.

Lantai 3..

Lantai 4..

Lantai 5..

_Apa-apaan ini? Baru berjalan sampai lantai lima saja aku sudah kelelahan begini. Oh ayolah Hermione... tinggal setengah perjalanan dan satu tingkat lagi yang harus kau lewati. Bertahanlah. _Geram Hermione dalam hatinya.

Walau sedang bertarung didalam hatinya, Hermione masih bisa merasakan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang berasal dari mata indah Oliver wood. Tatapan yang sangat penuh dengan dambaan...

_Sial._

_Demi merlin dan semua celana dalam kedodoran nya! Kenapa semuanya terasa berputar dan terlihat gelap?!_

Sekarang Hermione dapat merasakan tatapan mendamba tersebut berubah menjadi tatapan yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran..

Sebelum terjatuh diujung tangga lantai enam, tubuh ramping Hermione sudah ditangkap dengan cepat oleh tubuh tegap dan tangan kekar Oliver Wood.

"Hermione, Hermione! Sadarlah!". Dengan cepat seolah terbang menggunakan Firebolt, Oliver Wood secepat mungkin menggendong Hermione dengan lengan kekar nya menuju ke ruang kesehatan yang tidak terlalu jauh.

**Hey readers!! Cerita ini lagi aku revisi buat memperbaiki ketypoan dan beberapa hal lainnya.****Ohiya maaf sebelumnya kalau aku udah ngecewain kalian karena aku enggak ngelanjutin story ini sampe 2 tahun.. Bukannya aku gamau lanjutin, tapi waktu itu aku lg down banget aku kurang support karna kukira kalian nda suka ceritaku ini.****Okayy. Sebagai gantinya, aku mau ngelanjutin story ini special buat kalian!! :)****Semoga kalian suka ya.. karena aku udh lama gak nulis, jd mungkin feelnya gak sebagus dulu.. aku butuh bantuan kalian!! tolong kasih saran kalian untuk ceritaku supaya bisa lebih bagus ya. Trimss...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kriukk. Kriukk" _Suara perut Hermione._

"Ha! Benar kan yang kubilang. Pasti cara ini manjur" Pekik Ron.

"Diamlah Ron! Kurasa ia mulai sadar" Ginny memaki Ron karena suaranya yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Tentu saja. Manusia berhidung sepesek Parkinson pun pasti akan bangkit dari kubur jika mencium bau kue coklat mu ini Gin" Pujian Ron tadi membuat Ginny sedikit tersenyum.

Hermione membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit "Uh. Silau sekali disini" Katanya, lalu menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sudahlah Hermione jangan pura-pura kesilauan. Aku tau kau bangun bukan karena kesialuan, tetapi tentunya karena kue buatan adikku ini kan" Ucap Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny melotot kearah Ron karena Ginny mulai geram karena perkataan tak mengenakkan Ron.

"Uh yaampun! Maafkan aku Mommy Ginny" Ron memasang ekspresi muka terluka.

"Hentikan drama gila mu itu ron. Kurasa Hermione memang kesilauan." Kata Harry mencoba membantu,

"Dan lapar" Sambungnya, yang malah membuat Ginny tambah geram.

"Harry!" Pekik Ginny tidak suka karena sahabat yang dianggap seperti saudara perempuan nya di jahili oleh Ron dan Harry.

"Err.. lebih baik aku menutup jendela saja." Ucap Ron lalu berdiri kearah jendela untuk menutup nya agara Hermione tidak kesilauan.

"Ini Hermione makanlah, kuyakin kau pasti lapar karena tertidur dari kemarin disini" Ginny duduk di samping kiri Hermione sambil menyuguhkan sepotong kue coklat bikinannya di dapur Hogwart kepada Hermione.

"APA KAU BILANG? SEHARI SEMALAM DISINI?"

Ginny mengangguk.

"DARI KEMARIN?"

Ginny mengangguk lagi.

"ITU ARTINYA AKU SUDAH MELEWATI SEMUA PELAJARAN SEPANJANG SATU HARIAN?"

"Hn. Minus setengah jam pelajaran transfigurasi mu Mione". Luna yang sedaritadi hanya diam sambil membaca majalah Quibbler kini angkat suara.

"Tapi Lun, menurut perkataan Wood tadi malam, Hermione hanya 10 menit berada di ruang kelas transfigurasi" sahut Harry sambil memakan kue coklat buatan Ginny.

Wood?

Tadi malam?

"WOOD? OLIVER WOOD MAKSUDMU HARRY?"

"Ya Hermione, tepat di samping kananmu" Sahut Ron dengan nada dan ekspresi seperti melihat sesosok malaikat sedang tertidur lelap disamping kiri Hermione.

"Sshhh... jangan berisik Ronald. Kurasa malaikat kecil ini kelelahan menjaga Hermione seharian penuh". Sahut Harry dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama dramatis nya seperti Ron

"..Ron? Harry? Kalian tau? Tingkah kalian itu mengingatkan aku dengan film kartun didunia muggle.." suara Luna masih dengan nada khasnya yang sangat aku sukai "..hm.. apa ya? Kurasa aku lupa namanya. Seingatku yang satu seperti beruang madu kecil berkaos merah diatas perut, mirip sepertimu Harry. Dan yang satu lagi babi kecil berwarna pink pucat dan.. sangat manis.. suaranya persis sepertimu Ron"

"Maksudmu kartun Winnie The Pooh, Lun?"

"Ah! Baru aku mau mengatakannya, tapi kau susah menyambar duluan Hermione."

"Hehee dari kecil aku sangat suka sekali kartun itu Lun"

Ron terkekeh geli melihat Hermione yang selama ini dikiranya hanya menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan bersemedi diperpustakaan ternyata juga menggemari acara kartun favorit muggle itu "Eh, tak kusangka ternyata kau menyukai kartun. Kukira kau hanya menyukai buku, dan perpustakaan."

"RON!" Teriak Ginny.

Suara gorden terbuka mengejutkan Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, dan Hermione.

"Astaga Madame anda mengejutkan kami"

"Uh Hermione? Haruskah aku mengetuk gorden ini? He'em. Sekedar mengigatkan girls, 15 menit lagi waktu sarapan akan habis"

"Girls? Dia kira kita apa. Oh Harry cepat tampar aku! Apa yang salah dengan wajah suci kita? Sahut Ron berbisik dengan Harry

"He'em. Ada masalah dengan kalian?" Kata Madam Pomfrey.

"Err.. kurasa aku tidak perlu menamparmu Ron. Dia masih menganggap kita laki-laki" Bisik Harry kepada Ron.

"Tidak Madame Pomfrey, Harry hanya berkata ingin secepatnya menyantap telur ceplok dan susu hangat." Sahut ron cepat seraya menarik Harry keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Kurasa aku dan Luna harus menyusul mereka Madame, selamat pagi" Ginny dan Luna segera melesat mengejar Ron dan Harry.

"Selamat pagi juga Ginny, Luna" Madam Pomfrey mendekat ke arah Hermione. "Hm.. Hermione kau mau aku membangunkan Wood agar bisa menjagamu lagi?".

"Kurasa biarkan saja ia istirahat disini Madame".

"Baiklah. Aku harus memeriksamu lagi, kurasa kau terlalu banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini".

"Ya Madame silahkan" jawab Hermione lirih.

"Ohh Hermione. Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti ini?" Tanya Madame Pomfrey khawatir

"Tidak Madame. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja" mengeluarkan batuk yang dibuat-buat, Hermione melanjutkan kalimat nya lagi "Mungkin hanya tercekik penyakit kelelahan akut saja Madame". Menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Oh Hermione kuharap kau segera sembuh nak. Habiskan obat ini sayang, agar kesehatanmu dapat berangsur membaik". Merapihkan peralatan medisnya, Madame Pomfrey beejalan menuju ke ambang gorden pembatas "ekhm. Hermione kurasa semalam saat kau tertidur sedikit berdebat dengan pria berambut pirang yang mengintip gelisah dibalik gorden selama lima jam lebih. Mungkin karena merasa risih, Wood mencoba untuk mengusirnya, tapi entah apa yg dikatakan oleh si pirang itu sehingga mengancamnya dengan kata-kata mengerikan".


	3. Chapter 3

**[Hermione POV]**

Pirang?Apakah mungkin... Draco?

Akh Hermione! Sadarlah mana sudi Draco mengunjungimu disini. Mungkin itu si Warrington yang mau melamarku lagi.

Tapi. Apa yang membuatnya mau membuang-buang waktu untuk mengintip dibalik gorden selama lima jam? Bukankah ia bisa dengan mudah masuk dan menjengukku. Sebab seluruh Hogwart tau kalau dia adalah salah satu diantara empat anak Slytherin yang tidak membenci 'darah lumpur' sepertiku karena tergila-gila padaku?

Ya. Salah satu dari empat anak Slytherin yang tergila-gila padaku. Mereka adalah; Lucian Bole, Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, dan dirinya sendiri Cassius Warrington.

Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, 'tergila-gila'. Perlu kalian tau, bahwa tergila-gila dikalangan lelaki Slytherin berarti keinginan tingkat tinggi untuk mengencani seorang gadis dan menodainya(menodai dalam kalangan lelaki Slytherin bukan hanya berarti hasrat untuk menyentuhnya. Akan tetapi juga berarti merusak hati, pikiran, dan yang paling mengerikan adalah menghancurkan perasaannya hingga rapuh-serapuh-rapuhnya.

Dan coba tebak, siapa lelaki bodoh yang membuat penjabaran perangkap seperti itu?

Siapalagi kalau buka 'first love'-ku Draco Malfoy.

First love, eh? Ewh Hermione ayolah sadar! Cobalah untuk bangun dari mimpi paling burukmu ini! Mencintai Draco berarti masuk keperangkap sialan ciptaannya dan ular-ular kecil Slytherin lainnya!

Kembali lagi ke 4 anak Slytherin yang tergila-gila padaku itu. Mereka berempat sudah melamarku secara bersamaan sebanyak 4x, secara individu paling sedikit 3x. Bayangkan saja, si wakil kapten quidditch Adrian Pucey saja sudah melamarku 6x! Si ubanan Warrington 3x, si malang Bole 4x, dan Theodore..

Tunggu.

Theo belum pernah melamarku. Ya Tuhan.. kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang kalau hanya Theodore Nott yang belum pernah melamarku, ia hanya pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku saat hari terakhir sekolah menjelang liburan Natal tahun kemarin.

_Liburan Natal tahun kemarin.._

**FLASHBACK**

Sore itu aku sedang melahap buku-buku tentang satwa ghaib seperti 'Hewan Ghaib Disekitamu', 'Sejarah Hewan Ghaib Hogwart', dan lain-lain yang masing-masing ketebalannya sama seperti batu bata. Sore itu kurasa sangat sepi, hanya ada aku, 3 murid Ravenclaw, dan penjaga setia perpustakaan. Saking lamanya bersemedi diperpustakaan aku tidak sadar kalau sekarang tidak ada murid lain yang tersisa selain aku.

Perasaan takut sempat mendekap erat seriap inchi tubuhku. Untuk membuang rasa takut itu aku memberanikan diri menuju ke rak-rak buku untuk mengambil buku lain yang lebih menarik

Saat sedang memilih-milih buku, aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang menatapku panas. Aku merasakan tatapannya yang digambarkan seperti seekor predator yang menemukan mangsanya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu dan berusaha berpikir selogis mungkin, seperti berpikir kalau itu hanya hantu Hogwart yang iseng ingin menakutiku, atau hewan ghaib seperti yang ada dibuku yang tadi kubaca.

Semua pemikiran yang ku anggap paling logis itu malah membuatku semakin takut hingga pemilik tatapan predator itu mengeluarkan suara berat nya.

"Hermione"

"Nott?"


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is especially published for the 1st reviewer **yellowers **I'm really thank to you to became the 1st reviewer. I hope that will be more people who review this and next chapter to support me as the new author. Yeah I'm a new author here, I'm just a reader before. So I really hope that you all will give me a help or critic to develop my capability.

Note: I think this chapter is contain some T or M rate in several paragraph ._. :3

.:.

**[Hermione POV]**

Hazelku bertemu dengan hijau gelap predator nya. Perasaanku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Nott menggenggam tanganku. "Hermione ada yang ingin kukatakan"

Hermione? Dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?

"Ya Nott, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Aku mencoba melepas tangannya. Tapi itu semua sia-sia, tangan kekarnya yang jauh lebih kuat dariku malah mendorong tubuhku ke didinding dengan cepat. Untungnya tangannya itu memegang kepalaku sehingga aku tidak perlu takut terkena genggar otak serius

"Uh.. hmm. Nott bisakah—" perkataanku terpotong ketika tiba-tiba bibir Nott menyentuh bibirku. Ciuman singkat yang diakhiri oleh air mata Nott

"Hei ada apa denganmu Nott?" Aku bertanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Bagaimana tidak? Lekaki sejantan Nott menangis sesedih itu didepanku setelah menciumku?

"Lihat ini Hermione!" Nott menunjukkan tato ular nya. Tato yang sudah tak asing bagiku. Tato tanda pengikut setia voldemort, pelahap maut.

"Bagaimana bisa Nott?" Tanyaku lirih seraya menyeka air mata diwajah menawannya.

"Ayahku. Ia yang memaksaku Hermione" tangisan Nott semakin jadi ketika ia meletakan kepalanya dibahuku dan mengatakan kalimat yang tidak bisa kulupakan hingga detik ini. "Karena egonya itu aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersamamu Hermione. Aku mencintaimu." Nott mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku "aku mencintaimu Hermione".

Belum sempat mencerna kalimat yang tadi dilontarkan Nott, bibirnya kembali menciumi bibirku. Ciuman yang halus berubah menjadi brutal ketika aku mendesahkan nama kecilnya "Theo.." pengendalian dirinya yang sudah setipis kulit ari langsung terlepas dan menciumi ku habis-habisan. Membuatku membalasnya dengan hal serupa.

Lima belas menit berlalu menghentikan aktivitas intim kami. Kami mendengar suara buku terjatuh Nott mengakhirinya dengan menjilat lembut bibirku.

"Maafkan aku Hermione. Aku mencintaimu"

"Theo.."

"Panggil aku Nott saja Hermione. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat bibirmu menyebut nama depanku."

Masih diposisi yang sama, Nott melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti di masa mendatang. Kekacauan apapun yang akan terjadi di luar sana nanti," kata Nott lagi, tampak serius. Namun berusaha tenang di saat bersamaan. "Aku tahu kau akan bertahan. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

**FLASHBACK END**

**[Author POV]**

"Granger kau tak apa?"

Suara lembut bagaikan alunan musik dari surga itu menyadarkan Hermione dari fantasy mengerikan itu

"Uh.. ya Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione mencari-cari sosok madam Pomfrey selepas sadar dari fantasy nakalnya.

"Err.. tidak ada Madame Pomfrey Granger"

_Uh? Tidak ada madam Pomfrey?_

"Kau berkeringat Granger, kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Tidak Wood. Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja".

_Suara lembut Wood sungguh menenangkan hatiku. Hati yang terluka, terluka oleh cinta pertamaku sendiri._

"Kelihatannya kau banyak pikiran Granger. Minumlah obat dari Madam Pomfrey ini, setelah itu jika kau mau kau boleh menceritakan sesuatu padaku." Ucap Wood sambil menuangkan obat disendok memberi isyarat untuk Hermione agar segera menelan obat itu.

"Terimakasih Wood"

"Sama-sama Granger. Ini ramuan dari madam Pomfrey untukmu. Habiskan" Memberi Hermione segelas air berwarna pink muda kepada Hermione. "Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan Granger?". Tambahnya.

"Tidak Wood" Hermione meneguk ramuan tersebut hingga habis "Kurasa kau tidak berhak mengetahui privasiku" Ucap Hermione sinis.

"Oh ya tentu. Aku hampir lupa kalau kau itu memang begitu. Khas Granger" Tersenyum lembut ke arah Hermione. "Bertanya? Mungkin gadis sepertimu lebih suka bertanya"

Memincingkan matanya kearah Wood, "Banyak Wood. Aku perlu bertanya tentang banyak hal padamu, dan banyak yang harus kau jelaskan".

"Dengan hormat Granger, apapun itu aku akan menjawabnya. My princess" Menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menunjukkan seringai predator nya.

"Hentikan itu Wood kau membuatku ingin tertawa didepanmu habis-habisan." Ucap Hermione sambil terkekeh geli.


End file.
